Assassins at Ouran
by A.Ham1776
Summary: "The classroom was loud as everyone talked about their schools. Turns out along with Karma, Nakamura and myself that Isogai, Sugino, Hinano, Tōka, Maehara and Itona all got into Ouran as well. Next year is sure to be a great year."
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Koro Sensei didn't die, although in the end when Nagisa stabbed him it made him transformed into his human form permanently. While he still retained some power he is no longer able to destroy the earth and the class convinced the government to let him live now that he is no longer a threat to the world. I cried when Koro Sensei died… I mean, who didn't? Now on with the story!_

 **Nagisa**

I smiled at Karma, who was sitting in his desk in the back of the room. Today is the day we find out if we got into the high schools we wanted. Karma and I both applied to the same high school, Ouran. It is one of the most well known and elite high schools in Japan besides Kunugigaoka. I think a few others applied there as well but most of us just wanted to go to Kunugigaoka High school. Koro Sensei stood in front of the class, his black hair looking slightly messy but an overjoyed smile on his face.

"In these envelopes!" He said dramatically, while holding up a stack of manilla envelopes. "Are your high school acceptance letters." looked around the room and everyone was holding their breaths as Koro Sensei skillfully and swiftly passed out each letter. Even though he could no longer move at mach 20 he could still move at inhuman speed. I stared at the envelope on my desk and picked it up with shaky hands. This is part of what we have been working for the past year for. This is it. The moment we find out if we did it. I felt someone grab my hand and looked up to see Karma, envelope one hand. He smiled at me.

"Open them at the same time?" He asked and I nodded. I lifted mine and he lifted his and we both grabbed our pocket knives.

"One." He said.

"Two." I said, putting my knife under the opening.

"Three." We said together and quickly slid our blades across it, opening them. I took out my letter.

"Dear Mr. Shoita,

I am writing to congratulate you on your enrollment at Ouran High School starting this fall.  
We look forward to seeing you on September 1st.  
Please find all of the necessary forms and paperwork, as well as all necessary fees attached to this letter.  
I am more than happy to provide you with any additional information or documentation should you find it lacking.  
Please do feel free to contact me through email phone or post.  
Again I thank you for your time and cannot wait for you to begin your studies at our beautiful facility in the fall.

Sincerely,

Yuzuru Suoh."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and I turned and hugged Karma.

"I did it! Karma! I got in!" I said, hugging him tightly. I felt his fingers at the base of my neck.

"Me too." He said, his voice calm. He pulled me close and our lips met for a short kiss.

"Congratulations you too." Nakamura said. "Looks like where are going to highschool together."

The classroom was loud as everyone talked about their schools. Turns out along with Karma, Nakamura and myself that Isogai, Sugino, Hinano, Tōka, Maehara and Itona all got into Ouran as well. Next year is sure to be a great year.

"I know you all are excited but it is time for maths. You can continue this conversation during lunch." Koro Sensei said and we all quickly moved back to our respected seats and grabbed out our notebooks for our lesson.

No one could really focus today even though end of year finals are in 3 days. We are all just too excited about what the next year will bring now that we will be in high school. I looked at Mr. Karasuma and Miss. Bitch. I am really going to miss this place. I didn't realize I was still staring until Irina's eyes met mine. I looked down quickly. Class was over soon and we all dispersed for lunch. I walked over to where Karma sat on the floor and sat beside him.

"Hey Karma?" I asked, setting my bento on the floor in front of me and turning to look at him.

He turned to look at me and gave me that 'I'm listening' look. I rubbed the back of my neck with one hand.

"This class… this has been the best year of my life. And in a few days… it's all going to be over. We aren't going to see Koro Sensei or Karasuma or Miss Jalavić… we won't get to walk up the mountain together every morning… Everything will be different…" I said, my emotions building up a little and my eyes watering. I felt myself being lifted and soon I was sitting in Karmas lap, his arms around my torso and my face in the crook of his neck.

"I know… but it will be okay. Because even though things will be different you will still have me, and the others who are come to Ouran as well." I nodded my head.

"I am just going to miss this…" I mumbled, grasping onto the front of his shirt.

I lifted my head and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't you worry. Soon we will be at Ouran and you will love it just as much as you love 3-E." he said and I nodded. We finished up our lunch, I stayed sitting on his laps, our arms around each other.

Karasuma walked passed us and paused.

"Karma, what have I told you about PDA?" He said, his stern voice holding a note of amusement.

His arms tightened around me and he pulled me to his chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said with a smug tone.

Karasuma shook his head and kept walking.

I felt Karma plant a soft, ghosting kiss on the base of my neck.

"We will tackle high school together."


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa

"Nagisa! Are you packed? We are leaving for Bunkyō in 10 minutes!" I heard Karma yell from my living room.

I finished packing the last of my clothes and belongings into the last of 6 suitcases.

I grabbed two of them by the handles and brought them down to the living space to saw Karma sitting at my table.  
"I can't believe my mother is actually letting me go…" I said, setting my stuff down beside Karma.  
"I know… I am happy though. I have always hated that woman… What did you have to do to convince her to let you go?"  
"She just wants me to come home on the weekends…" I said looking down and bite my lip.

I glanced up and saw Karma visibly relax.  
"I can't believe that we are going to be living with Koro-Sensei!" Karma said. It's true, all of us are going to be living in a mansion with Koro-Sensei. Since we all got over 1 billion yen (they upped the reward to 30 billion yen) we had more than enough money to live on our own and yet Koro-Sensei insisted we let him take care of us so he could continue teaching us and helping us grow. And we agreed as long as he would continue teaching us how to fight. We all bought our own weapons to practice with that won't actually hurt us. We got paintball guns, theater knives, walkie talkies and a bunch of other cool things.

I smiled as I moved the rest of my things to the living room for Karma to take out to the car that was waiting. When we were done I climbed in the back seat next to Karma. Karma leaned over and kissed me on the lips, making me blush. I never get tired of the feeling of kissing Karma and it still takes my breath away every time.  
"Let's go. A new beginning awaits us!" He said. The driver pulled out of my small drive was and I looked out the window. I felt Karma grab my hand. The driver was taking us to the train station seeing as we had way too many suitcases and bags to walk  
"Are you ready?" He asked and I gave a small but confident nod. The ride was quiet, Karma's hand in mine. We got there in about 5 minutes and paid the driver before getting all of our bags and getting on our train, with the help of about 6 amazing people. I thanked them and we found a seat. The ride was supposed to take about 5 hours so I got comfortable, leaning against Karma who wrapped his arm around my waist.  
We played some games on the ride, pointing out scenery and just talking.  
"First day is Monday, right?" He asked, subconsciously drawing circles on the side of my stomach with his thumb.  
"Yes." I am pretty excited but I am also nervous. All of us did well enough on our exams (thanks to Koro-Sensei) That we are going to be of the second year class.  
"We should play team paint-pray-kill." He said and I turned my head to look at him.

"How, it's not like they will let us bring our guns even if they aren't real." I said and he looked at me.  
"That's true but we do have me. And I am the mastermind when it comes to loopholing around the rules. I'll find a way." I shook my head but I couldn't help but smile. He pulled me close and I lay my head on his chest and started drifting off.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I saw the red if Karma's shirt and realized he must be carrying me.  
"Karma…" I said quietly.

"Oh, good morning Nagisa. Did you have a nice nap?" He said and I blushed.  
"It was good. I can walk you know…" I said, embarrassed that he was carrying me.

"Okay." He said and set me down gently. "The others already came and got all our bags out of the car." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the front door or our huge (and over the top if you ask me) house.

It is already dark out and the lights in the mansion looked really cool. I followed Karma inside and everyone was in the living room.

"Hey, looks like the sleeping princess is awake." Nakamura said and I blushed.

"I'm a boy! No matter how many times you put me in a dress." I told her and there was laughter from everyone.

I shook my head and took a seat on one of the couches next to Karma and Yada.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked. Most of them said about an hour and I nodded.

"We have been looking more into Ouran. We had Ritzu look at all of the students social media and hack into the school's database to find information about the students and classes and clubs." Isogai explained and Ritzu showed up on his laptop.

"That's right!" She said, her happy voice reverberating.

"Almost all of the students there are children who are either extremely wealthy or sons and daughters of famous people." Karma got that look in his eye.

"These suckers are going to be fine to play with." He said and I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, we should be nice to the spoiled, snotty rich kids." Itona said sarcastically making the boys laugh and the girls roll their eyes.

"During lunch on our first day we should play Paint-Pray-Kill." Karma brought up.

"How? We can't bring paintball guns to school." Maehara asked and I nodded.

"Easy. We split up into two teams. Normal rules but instead of shooting each other we focus on hand to hand combat. We have to leave a handprint instead of a gunshot wound."

"Alright, that sounds fun." We agreed. We split into teams before heading to our respected rooms. Koro-Sensei was still out, he went to buy groceries since there is 10 of us to feed. I shut my door and started taking out my clothes and belongings and started arranging and setting up my room.

I heard a quiet knock on the door and I walked over, opening my door to see Karma smiling at me.

"Hey. Do you want to hang out for a little while?" I nodded and let him in. He had both his hands behind his back.

"Karma… what's in your hands…?" I asked and he smiled moving them in front of him. In one hand was two champagne flutes and in the other was a bottle of nice champagne.

"I figured we should have a little celebration, just the two of us." He said, and I smiled.

"Okay."

He walked over and sat next to me on my bed, popping the cork and pouring us each a glass. He handed me one and smiled.

"To new beginnings." I said and we clinked our glasses before taking a sip, the bubbly liquid sliding down my throat and making me shiver.

Karma smiled at me and we talked as we drank.  
I took a sip when I heard a noise downstairs.  
"I think Koro-Sensei is home. You should head to your room before he catches us." I said and he kissed me. I smiled and kissed back, grabbing the back of his neck gently.  
"Good Night Karma." I said and he gave me a peck before leaving, shutting my door quietly.  
I smiled and finished off my glass before changing into my pajamas and crawling beneath the covers.

 **Sorry for them being kind of OOC, but this is my story dang it. Anyways, if you guys like this story let me know and I will try and update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa

I groaned at the sound of my alarm going off. It's Monday, first day of school. We went and got our uniforms yesterday and Nakamura thought it would be funny for all of us to get male uniforms so that you couldn't tell if I was a boy or another girl in the male uniform and everyone else agreed. I got up and put on my uniform, cringing at horrid the sky blue color. I walked down stairs to meet everyone for breakfast. I was one of the first people down there, along with Isogai, Hinano and Itona. Koro Sensei had made us all Tamagoyaki for breakfast. We decided to all walk to school since it was only 10 miles but in order to get there in time we would need to be leaving soon. Everyone else came down and we all at together, Koro Sensei asking questions like if we knew the way and when we would be home and if we had lunch. It made me smile, he is acting like our father.

"Good bye Koro Sensei!" we all called as we left the house.

"Alright everyone!" Karma said as we started walking. "Do we all have what we need for our game?"

There was a chorus of yes's. In our extra bags we each has a white outfit (Dresses and black tights for the girls and a shirt and pants for the boys), paint in blue or red (Blue for my team, Red for Karma's team) and ear pieces with small microphones for communication. This is going to be a fun game.

"Hey Nagisa?" I heard Itona say and I turned around to face him. "Wanna race to the school?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sure!" Everyone else chimed in and soon enough we were all running full speed towards the school. I saw the huge front gates and gave it everything I had. I was running side by side with Sugino for first place and at the last minute I jumped forward and my hand hit the gate not a second before his.

"Victory!" I shouted, before taking a deep breath.

I turned around and everyone else was caught up as well.

"Good job Nagisa." Karma said. I nodded with a wide smile.

We all looked at the huge school before us. We all looked at each other before nodding and walking through the gates.

I will admit, this school is impressive. Yada whistled.

"That's one big school…" all of us nodded in agreement to her words.

There were already a bunch of students walking about and we walked in together. We found a big tree and all sat down.

"So what are your guys's schedules?" Sugino asked and we all grabbed the papers from our bags.

Turns out out of 6 classes I have 3 with Karma, 2 with Itona, 1 with Yada, 1 with Maehara, 3 with Hinano, 2 with Sugino, 2 with Isogai,and 4 with Nakamura.

The bell rang and we all stood up.

"My team meet here as soon as lunch bell rings." I said to Itona, Nakamura, and Sugino while Karma gave instructions to Yada, Maehara, Hinano and Isogai. Even though he has an extra member I have the advantage because I also have Ritzu on my team.

I walked to first period, which was english, with Nakamura and Hinano, who were also in my class. We got to our room and I took a deep breath.

"Come on Nagisa, It won't be that bad." Nakamura said with a smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the mostly empty room.

"Let's find seats together!" Hinano said excitedly and I smiled.

"Okay, you can chose where." I said and they looked around the mostly empty room.

"Does there look good Nagisa?" She said, pointing to the desks by the window.

"Mhm!" I said and we walked over.

I sat down and was about to get my things from my bag when I felt Nakamura playing with my hair. I sighed, but let her take down my hair and mess with it. I was talking with Hanino when someone sat in the chair at the desk beside mine.

I turned to see a girl with short brown hair sitting next to me. I noticed she was also wearing a male uniform and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I didn't see you guys last year, are you new here?" She asked and Nakamura spoke up.

"Yes, this is actually our first year but we were able to skip first year and jump straight to second." She said, tying my hair up in its normal style.

"Really!?" She cleared her throat in embarrassment "That's impressive… All 3 of you?" She asked and I nodded.

"So what are your names lady's?" She asked with a smile. I was about to correct her about my gender but Hanino was too quick to tell her our names and I decided I don't really care.

We talked to Haruhi for a little while before the class filled up and Sensei began.

English was a little harder then I am used to but with the tools Koro Sensei gave us I did the work easily and class flew by. As soon as the lunch bell rang I ran to the bathroom with my bag to change and put in my earpiece. I stood went into the boys room and went into a stall, stripping off my clothes. I reached into my bag and let out a groan as I lifted out a shorter white dress and black tights with a white flower crown on top. I sighed and slipped into the tights before putting on the dress and the flower crown. I bet this was Nakamura.

I popped my head out of the stall and looked around the bathroom. Upon seeing it empty, I ran out. I smoothed out my dress before walking quickly to our meeting spot. Itona and Sugino were already there and I walked up to them, a horribly bad blush on my cheeks.

"Don't say anything." I said, and saw both of them stifling laughter. I crossed my arms and Nakamura ran over.

"Nagisa, you look adorable. Now, what's the gameplan?" She said.

"Simple. Itona, since you are one of the best when it comes to speed you go after Maehara and Isogai. Sugino, you go after Hinano and Nakamura go after Yada. Remember, the more paint you get on them the better. I will go after Karma myself. I have Ritzu tracking their locations through their phones. Everyone activate your headsets and remember the codes. Now let's go!" I said and we all nodded, running in our own directions.

"Ritzu! Where is Karma?" I asked and heard her voice in my ear.

"He is inside, heading through the south wing from the left. From his current pattern and normal mode of thinking my guess would be that he is getting on the roof."

"Thanks Ritzu." I said and started running.

I noticed that there was no one outside. Maybe everyone is eating in the dining hall.

As I neared the South wing I noticed a huge group of people. I went around the corner and called Sugino.

"Baseball Geek, this is Gender. I am by the south wing, assistance needed with maneuver 335." I said.

"I'll be there in less than a minute."

I looked around me and found a tall tree, that reached the second floor. From the looks of it the building is about 8 stories. There is small ledges that I could use to climb up.

"Gender!" I head Sugino call and he ran over to me.

I pointed to the tree and he understood, immediately taking his position. I walked back till I was touching the building (about 10 feet) before running at him. I jumped and landed on his hands, from there he threw me up. I grabbed a branch and swung myself up, climbing as high as I could go.

I looked at the building which was about 5 feet from me.

I stood up on my branch and flung my body forward, almost missing but latching onto the edge.

"Thank you!" I called and he nodded before running into the opposite direction. I looked up and started climbing.

"Ritzu, Karma's location?" I said.

"He is on the circular roof of the south wing, if you go right about 10 feet and then straight up you will block of the only way into the building and have him trapped. From there it will be a matter of hand to hand combat. Be safe Nagisa."

I nodded and followed her instructions and sure enough, that's where Karma was.

"Wow Gender, that was fast." I couldn't help but smile. I reached into my bag and dipped my hands in the cold sticky paint before presuming a fighting stance.

"You're going down, semi-senioritis." I said before carefully running at him. We went at each other and paint was all over our clothes in no time. We were careful to only get it on each other, as to not get in trouble with the school.

After about 10 minutes Karma stopped.

"Time's up, it's game over." He said before calling his team to find their status while I called mine.

"Congrats, looks like you won." He said and he quickly snuck inside, locking me out. I looked down and swore before calling Sugino and Itona.

"Baseball geek, picture book graduate, I need you at the south wing. I am about to do something crazy…" I said.

"We copy." I heard them say and I started climbing down. I couldn't climb past the fourth floor and looked down.

"Gender! What are you doing!?" Sugino yelled.

I noticed the crowd of people around them, the same group that was outside earlier.

"I am going to jump, do you think you could catch me?" I yelled.

They shared a nervous look and I heard Itona yell "go for it".

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes before looking to see a bunch of people coming out way.

'Now or never' I thought before jumping away from the building.

The fall was short and I landed with an "oomph" in between Itona and Sugino intertwined arms.

They angled themselves so I could stand up. I had red paint smeared on my face and clothes and blue paint on my hands.

I looked around and there was a bunch of students surrounding us asking if I was okay and what I was doing. I told them all I was fine and both boys high fives me and Nakamura made her way through the crowd.

"Dang! I didn't think you would do it!" She said, laughing and hugging me. "You crazy son of a bitch."

A group of boys came to the front and I recognized Haruhi.

"Are you alright?!" Haruhi said, coming up to me and grabbing my paint covered hands in her own.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" A tall blond boy asked, grabbing my shoulders.

I shrugged him off and smiled.

"I'm fine, me and some friends were playing a game." I said, shrugging.

"What game causes you to jump off a eight story building?" Another boy with black hair and glasses asked.

"It's a game we made up at our old school called "paint pray kill"." I said and Karma ran up to me.

"Good Job Nagisa!" He picked me up and spun me around. God, this boy loves embarrassing me…

He sat me down and noticed the boys that remained after the majority of the bystanders left.

"Karma Akabane." He said, bowing to the boys.

They stared at him before they started introducing themselves as well

"My name is Tamaki Souh." The blonde lass said "and this is the host club!" He said motioning to the boys behind him, introducing them one by one. I noticed Hinano motioning at her wrist, signaling that we needed to hurry and shower because class will start soon.

"I hope we can become better acquainted but for now we must get to the showers before class starts." I said to the boys and bowing briefly before the blond girl grabbed my hand and drug me with her, Karma laughing and following us.


End file.
